At the Outset
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the first episode of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. Intro "Wake the wind baby!" "Oh, my God, it's happening!" "It's a Wind Waker!" (imitates air horn noises)- Arin and Danny Game progress Arin and Danny start the game up and are very excited about playing a remake of a Gamecube game digitally remastered in HD. The grumps play as "Buttlet" (their Link character) and explore around Outset Island and talk to the sister, the grandma, and the locals on the island. Discussion The video starts off with the game's title screen and are the grumps are stoked to have a playthrough of the game. Arin names his Link character "Buttlet" and proceed to the game. The grumps read the introduction story as Danny suggest that Arin should read the story using Michael Caine's voice. However, the intro was cut short since the grumps understand how a typical Zelda game goes. The grumps take a first look at Outset Island and see how beautiful the graphics are in HD. When Aryll is introduced to find her "big brother," Arin mocks Aryll by screaming "BIG BROTHER!" in which Danny asks Barry if he is ok. Barry throws in a bleeding ear as a joke. The grumps mock the intro cutscene thinking that Aryll is looking at Buttlet's rear to see a close up, and is also drunk. Finding out that it's Buttlet's birthday and he has to go see the grandmother at home, the grumps climb down from the outpost and begin to explore Outset Island. The grumps have Buttlet do some "pig tossing" and collect some rupees before going back home. During this time, the duo mentions what they remembered about the game when it first came out on the Gamecube. At home, they are introduced to the grandmother who gives Buttlet the hero's clothes. Danny thinks that when he gets clothes from his grandmother, he should put it up in the air and say "YEAH!" However, Arin points out that Buttlet is not satisfied. But as they pointed out that Buttlet's belt buckle looks like a Cinnabon, Danny suggest that they should go get one so they could stop the episode around the 10-minute mark. Arin suggests that they will go 15-minutes instead. Excitedly, the grumps continue their gameplay. Exiting out of the house, the grumps explore more of the island to find some more rupees before going to see Orca "shark pushing." The grumps mock the "shark pushing" exposition and have Buttlet run into a wall to knock down the clay pots on the shelves to upset Orca's brother, Sturgeon. Arin and Danny mention that they need to pay attention more to the game instead of making fun of it. Afterwards, the grumps agree to have Buttlet practice his sword skills and end the episode halfway through the training. Quotes "BIG BROTHER!!!""Oh, my God...Barry, you alright buddy?" - Arin and Danny "He's right fucking there!""You don't need your spyglass!" - Arin and Danny "Just a hot ass shot." - Danny "Is she tiny?""Is she drunk?...I knew you'd be here with that slut!" - Arin and Danny "Did you forg....(throws up)" - Danny "You're shark pushing?""I told you never come in here when I'm pushing sharks in my underwear. This is the ultimate GET OUT OF HERE moment""DON'T TELL YOUR GRANDMA I'VE BEEN PUSHING SHARKS!!!""WANNA BUILD STRONG MUSCLES? GET OVER HERE!!""If she catches wind of my shark pushing...""...it'll be divorce number three for sure!" - Arin and Danny "'My brother upstairs is very high strung.' I love fucking with him!""Lets do it again!" - Danny and Arin "It's dangerous to go alone. Don't take this!" - Danny Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views